Noble metal nanoparticles, such as gold nanoparticles, have been utilized for various applications due to their exhibition of localized surface plasmon resonances. The free electrons in these metals collectively oscillate when resonantly driven by electromagnetic radiation. These localized surface plasmon resonances can generate intense, highly confined electromagnetic fields thereby enabling the use of such metals and nanoparticles made from these metals in a variety of applications.
Although lab-scale processes require minimal amounts of these nanoparticles, larger industrial processes would require a significant quantity of such nanoparticles. Thus, when using gold nanoparticles, such processes can be quite expensive and thus present an obstacle to general use.
As a result, there is a need to provide an alternative material. In particular, there is a need to provide a nanomaterial that is relatively inexpensive or cheaper than gold yet can still provide the same or similar benefits and/or exhibit the same or similar properties as gold nanoparticles.